Ponyville Guardian
by dambo
Summary: Sup guys! After a long time of thinking and reading i decided to make my own l take any critic in notice but plz be gentle :P this is my first story ever!I put pics with some of the characters on my profile Skullcro on deviantART so if my description was bad you can check them out ;) Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Ponyville Guardian

Chapter 1 : First mission

"Why am I running?" Skull thought while he was running through the dark forest."I dont understand...i want to turn and fight,why i cant control myself?",After a long run,Skull came to the end of the forest to a field,lightened with the moonlight and stoped "I think i outrun it...Im safe!"

Before he could take a breath, he was taken down by white creature that looked like a pony."*uck!Shes back!"Skull tried to run again but he was frozen on the floor pinned down by the creature."I cant breathe...whats happening?".All of a sudden,the creature said "Hey moron!wake up!"

Skull woke up with a scream that echoed trough the whole compartment of the train."Rise and shine

big were mumbling so loud i could hear you through my headpohones."the orange unicorn said."And the volume was on wrong?That dream again?"

The blue pegasus wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed"Yeah...sry Boombox,I dont know what came into the..."Skull was cut off by his friend "Sheesh chill Skull!You are begining to be sappy all over again,just like when Emerald left you."

Skull turned to Boombox and punched him with his hoof so hard that Boombox fell of his chair."Dont you ever say that name to me again!"He answered angerly."Fine"Boombox stood up and opened the door of the compartment."*uck you Skull!Im glad that im guarding Appaloosa and I

dont need any Guardian partnes luck with your missoin."The doors closed and Skull was left alone."I dont need anypony,im good being all by myself."Skull mumbled while he was repairing his black mane and beard while walking to his opened one of the pockets and pulled out a letter with the royal mark on it and started reading it"

"My dear subject!

I congratulate you on your graduation and your promotion.

But now its time to brief you for your first assignment.

After the attack of the queen Chrysalis and return of the Chrystal Empire,Luna and I got worried for the safety of Equestria and our why i decided to form an elite group of guards that will protect every town if some another evil tries to rise up:The Equestrian Guardians.

You and the rest of your mates are the best of the best among the Royal Guards and Im sure you will do your job with most excellence.

The town you will protect is Ponyville,it will be a new experience for you as you ecounter ponies who live there,its amazing little its amazingness is not the only reason i choose you to protect Ponyville you will guard The Elements of saved Equestria many times and brought back my dearest Luna back,I will sleep easier knowing they are safe under the wings of the best Guardian that Royal Guards can offer.

p.s.

Dont take them just as your assignment,try to make some friends as well.I know about your rough past but Boombox is not the only pony in the world to have as friend,there is more!

Good luck Lt. Skull

Princess Celestia. "

Reading this again made Skull a bit angry."Make some friends...yeah right!"He crumpled the letter and toss it back in the saddlebag."I dont need a bunch of Ill do what i must.I will not fail you Princess!"Skull sit back on his chair and watched throgh the window as the train started to slow down.

"Next stop Ponyville!"the conductor announced.

Skull got up again and put his saddlebags on,getting ready to leave the compartment.

"Very well...let the mission begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ponyville Gurardian

Chapter 2 : Already in trouble

The train came much earlier to Ponyville has already exited his cabinet and headed to the doors of the cart."Alright to report to Ponyville and settle in...Im just hopping there will be no welcoming partys"Skull was talking to himself while exiting the he heard the train leaving from the station,he stopped and turned around looking at it."Good luck Boombox...Have fun with your mission..."Skull said in quiet voice thinking about his previous fight with his friend."Well,lets do this!"Skull turned around to exit the train station but suddenly stopped and looked in shock"Where is everypony?I know i didnt want any welcoming party but at least there could be somepony of the officials?".There was nopony at the looked like it was abandoned in a hurry."Looks it time to put the gear on!"He opened his saddlebags and got out his looked just like the armor of the Royal Guard but his was black and it got the picture of skull with two crossed bones just like his Cuttie Mark on the additional part of the armor was Wingblades-Very sharp blade that was coming along with the wings so he could fly and cut in the same time."Dammit where did I put it?"Skull was searching for his weapon The Frostalis-A gift from the Princeses for his going deeper in the saddlebags he found him-It was a broadsword with glowing light blue letters carved in it with a black pouch to put in.-"Finally,im ready for action!"Skull put his saddlebags back on his back and started to walk on the only road that he concludec has to lead to a few minutes,he saw Ponyville in the distance,covered in dark clouds and trapped in some kind of bowl."I cant belive it!I just got off the train and there is already some sh*t happening in there!"Skull started running with worry on his he got to the entrance of the town,he started observing the surroundings."Looks like some sort of magic!"Skull thought while he poked the shield barrier with his hoof."One way or another...Im going in!"He took out his sword with his mouth,and charged on the barrier trying to smash hit was hard but it had no effect,the barrier just rejected Skull in the bush and stood got out of the bush and with much more force hit the barrier again,only to be thrown in the longer distance and end up on a tree."Whoever made this...Im going to kill him!"His anger rose as he walked to the barrier,thinking how to get brought back his sword in the pouch and sit down,still thinking what to do."Maybe if i took a shovel and start to dig.I could make a hole,a hole beneath the barrier.."Skulls thoughts were interupted by gentle voice "Umm..Excuse me sir..What are you doing?Skull turned around and saw a yellow mare pegasus with pink mane and a nervous look on her face."Im trying to get in!what are you doing here all alone miss?"Skull replied with his deep voice which made a yellow mare more just stood there,mumbling,Skull noticed that she was nervous so he took off his helmet and tried with a different approach."Im sorry if I scared you miss.I mean you no of EG,sent here to protect Ponyville but it looks Im a little late for your name?"Yellow mare smiled a little and answered "I umm...Im and my friends live here in Ponyville."Skull was happy to know that she can talk."Nice to meet you Fluttershy,but can you tell me what happened here?"

"It...it was Trixie...she is responsible for this...and for banishing Twilight"Fluttershys eyes started to form tears."She came back to Ponyville to get revenge on her and she succeeded because of the Alicorn Amulet."

"The Alicorn Amulet?"Skull looked at Fluttershy confused "Alicorn Amulet is very powerful that Trixie you speak of some high level Unicorn from Royal Guard or some?"

"No"she replied."Shes just a show pony,i have no idea how could she get it".Skull put his helmet back on and turned back again to the barier."Nevermind.I dont care if shes high level Magician or just a show pony,Im taking her down!But first,we need to get in somehow."Fluttershy smiled and tapped Skull on his wing."I think I can help you with that"Skull looked at her,suprised at her statement"Really?Show me!"Fluttershy walked to the near by log with a hole in it"We can pass it in this."Skull was even more confused."Eerrm...but even if we get in the log together,how we will get in through the barrier?Rolling?"All of a sudden,a bunch of beavers got out the log and picked the log,while one of them was hitting the barrier with his tail."Just get in and be quiet,Ill explain everything when we get to safety and meet the others."Skull noded and jumped in the log with her.

After 10 minutes of waiting,a blue unicorn showed up in big golden carriage with no whels pulled by two young was looking through small hole shocked "So,I guess that is Trixe?"

Fluttershy just nodded,not making any lifted up the barrier so the beavers could get in with their log constantly complaining about their passing."How can she do this?I know that Amulet corrupts your heart and all but do this to a filly...thats just not right!"Skull was getting angry,wishing to jump out the log and slice her in half,but with the Amulet around her neck and him not knowing the surroundings,he would be in disadvantage.

After they crossed the barrier,Trixie went back to and Fluttershy waited in the log till the beavers gave them a sign to come out."Thank you for your help you were not there,Id be still trying to get in by digging." Fluttershy smiled "No problem,Im just glad that you came to help us."-"Well thats my job now" Skull answered ."So whats next?where will you meet with your friends?"-Fluttershy pointed with a hoof to a big treehouse in Ponyville "All my friends are there,just follow me ok?"Skull stretched and took his sword "Ill be right behind you!"


End file.
